


After These Past Few Days

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chronic Pain, Kallus with chronic pain, M/M, he's force sensitive the force works in many ways, meditating as way to ease pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: It's been about a week since Kallus has left the Empire and joined Phoenix Squandron, and an old annoyance flares up with a vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kallus' pain is pretty much the same pain I get on a somewhag regular basis, and like mine his likes to fuck with him and go away for a bit at a time. 
> 
> I don't think he took particularly great care of himself while in the Empire, which meant that he overworked himself and thus whenever he had a day off for some reason he was just laid up in bed because his body basically just went "NO!" and since he didn't have anywhere to be he listened. The Inquistor was very accommodating about it.

Kallus sighed as he shifted from one foot to another, his hands tightly gripping the table in front of him. The pain that was slowly radiating down his leg, originating at his hips, seemed to be eased. 

At least until a few minutes later when it started back with a vengeance. Kallus shook his head and tried to settle his weight evenly on both legs but that didn't help anything, and in fact seemed to make the problem worse. He stood up straight, arms crossed in front of him to keep him from massaging at his hips. It would only make them hurt worse, especially if his hands strayed too far up into the soft tissue right above his hips. 

When standing straight didn't help, Kallus tilted his head foreword and breathed in slowly through his nose and out slowly through his mouth. He did this a couple of times before he became aware that the padawan had come over to stand next to him and was watching him closely. 

"Do you need something?" he asked, his voice deceptively level. 

"Are you feeling okay?" the boy's voice came. 

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're erratic in the Force."

Kallus looked at the boy and sighed. "It's nothing I can't deal with, Ezra."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure."

"I am." 

They stared at each other before Kallus looked away. "I need to meditate."

Ezra blinked, but nodded. "If that'll help."

Kallus didn't bother to answer him. 

\---

It wasn't a surprise, when not even twenty minutes later Kallus heard Zeb's footsteps approaching where he'd laid down the ground just on the edge of base. 

"Do you need something?" 

He could feel Zeb's surprise and patted the ground next to him, indicating to Zeb to sit. 

Zeb sat and reached out to grab one Kallus' hands. "Ezra said you were meditating."

"I was until you showed up."

"Doesn't look like meditating."

Kallus cracked open an eye. "Right now it's more comfortable for me to be on my back than sitting up. It's important to be comfortable when meditating."

Zeb petted the back of Kallus' hand. "Are you alright?"

Kallus gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. It's nothing that I haven't had to deal with before."

"How long have you had to deal with...whatever's happening?"

"Since I was a padawan. My master taught me how to manage the pain through meditation, but I suspect it was the main reason I never saw combat during the war."

Zeb's brow furrowed. "Pain? What hurts?"

"My lower back, hips, and thighs. Sometimes it goes up to my middle back and sometimes it goes all the way down to my ankles. It usually happens when I have to stand for more than about ten minutes at a time, or if I've been sitting for too long. Lying down sometimes helps, but not always. This is the worse it's been since the Clone Wars."

"It didn't hurt while you worked for the Empire?"

Kallus laughed. "Oh no it did, I just ignored it. I had to. This is my body having revenge on me for overexerting myself. Give it enough time and it'll probably get a bit better. I usually have better control than this- I think of all the people I worked with in the Empire maybe the Inquistor was the only one to know of the problem."

They lapsed into silence, Kallus going back to meditating- slowly relaxing as the pain was released into the Force; Zeb just watching him and softly petting at his hand, being careful not to disturb him. 

This is how Kanan found them, near sundown. Kallus was the most relaxed Kanan had ever felt him, and he was curious. Ezra had told him that Kallus had been off the last couple of days, and Kanan had noticed his agitation in the Force. 

"Are you feeling better?" Kanan asked as he came to stand next to Zeb. 

"Yes," Kallus answered, his voice soft, an undercurrent of dread cutting into it and his Force signature. 

"Are you up for that match?"

Kallus sighed and sat up, looking up at Kanan. "Now's as good a time as any."


End file.
